


天堂的墓碑

by ChristineBassoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy, sci-fic
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineBassoon/pseuds/ChristineBassoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean死后一人到达天堂。<br/>一个人的长途跋涉，一个人死后的历险，这便是全部的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 零

     世界以痛吻我，要我报之以歌。

                                                                              ——泰戈尔

      

      [Connecting…]

      > > > > > > > > 

      [Time:2024-05-02]

      [Location:1- CLASSIFIED, 2- CLASSIFIED, 3- CLASSIFIED, 4- CLASSIFIED]

      [User:Dean Winchester]

      [Interface:Sam Winchester]

      [IT_IS_TIME]

 

      Dean再次睁开双眼时，发现自己在一个温暖而安心的怀抱里。他甚至未加思索，便判定自己身处天堂之中。这里与炼狱一样，没有时间流逝的焦躁感。

     他埋在对方的胸前，额头和脸颊感受到几绺头发带来的柔软触感，有些微凉，又有些痒。Dean把那人的长手臂从自己腰间拨开，同时想抬头看清那人的面孔，却撞到对方的下巴。他的额头很快感受到水流冲击皮肤的压力，冰凉却无痛感。在那短暂的一瞬，他看到那张脸上的五官模糊、平滑，如同雕刻家手下未成形的大理石人像。

     Dean并未对此感到意外，他只是还不适应。

     “嗷！"痛感回归，两人同时喊了出来。

     “还好吗？”对方抢先一步说话了。他用大拇指轻轻地擦过Dean的额头，又再次拉紧了Dean。对方用手指陷在Dean肩膀的皮肤里，同时夹紧了他的双腿，摩擦着他腿上的毛发，与他紧紧交缠。对方的心跳张狂地在Dean的耳边律动，这让Dean呼吸的声音也变得微弱起来。

     一切都真实异常。

     “Sammy。”Dean叹了口气，闭上了双眼。“你不该出现在这里。”

     “你只是一个记忆的倒影。”他把大拇指按在Sam的掌心里，四指几乎要把对方的手背穿烂。他又再次扫开Sam放在自己身上的手，看着对方的身体瞬间变得透明，继而化作无数粒子消失在空中。

     “Dean，你不该选择这样的道路。”场景开始虚化成白色的框架，而Dean坐着的那张床成为这里颜色唯一分明的物件。直到整个空间变成一片灰白，他依旧找不到声源的方向。

     “我也说过很多遍：每个人都想知道真相，却又害怕真相带来的后果。”十二岁的Sam赫然出现在床边，他背着书包，穿着Dean小时候用过的那条短裤。“人类。”他用脚踏了踏白色的地面。

     Dean对着他皱了皱眉。

     “你还没习惯这个界面吗？”他说。

     “你可以把界面设置成我的样子。”浑身赤裸的Dean站了起来，正要走近一些，却被对方阻止了。

     “天啊。”十二岁的Sam捂住双眼，“你只要稍微稍微动下脑子就能穿上衣服！人类自智人开始就学会穿衣这种技能。”

     “在你的种族看来，人类不过是一堆无毛猿猴而已。作为观察了人类上百万年的高等种族来说，穿不穿衣服根本不重要。上帝不是还不喜欢夏娃亚当穿衣嘛，我只是返璞归真。”

     “毛未至于全掉光……我没空跟你讨论进化论。”Sam歪了歪嘴巴，Dean很快穿上了一件白衬衣和一条蓝色牛仔裤。“而你是特别的，因为没有多少人知道自己被监视的事实。”

     “界面。”Dean催促他，想要脱下上衣。

     “好吧，厚颜无耻的亚当后人。鉴于你给我解闷不少……”Sam的影像晃动了几下，很快转变成十二岁的Dean，这次Dean的眼睛没有跟上他的速度。他摸了摸自己的脸，用舌头扫过每一颗牙齿，“你可以叫我W。”年幼的温彻斯特长男抬头笑了笑，精准地复制了那个人类少年的神态。

     “首次正式见面，你想知道什么？”

     “离开天堂的路。"

 

 


	2. 初始日（DAY 1）[1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean刚来到天堂，遇到一些阻滞。

_[Flashback]_

_ >> _

_ >> > > > > > > > _

_[Title：DAY1]_

_[Time:2014-▌▌-▌▌]_

_[Location:CLASSIFIED]_

_[User:Dean Winchester]_

_[Interface:Selecting…]_

 

 

       天使之刃缓慢刺入胸腔的异状他似乎还能感受到，而这次，Dean终于感受到那些超自然生物死去时的感受。Dean曾被地狱犬撕裂身体，受尽地狱的折磨，但被那把尖利、冰凉的天使之刃贯穿身体是完全不一样的感觉。怪异又平静。

       Metatron刺入的方式与他过去使用它一样，单刀直入而后旋转刀身，这时间也许不过三秒，然而他却感觉那种刺入缓慢而冗长。心脏与刀尖接触的那一瞬是疼痛最为剧烈的时刻，但随着刀身贯穿心脏并短暂停留之后，那种撕裂的痛楚很快被一股巨大的吸力所取代，形成一条奇怪的通道，不知通往何处。Dean从未有过这种感觉，过往他的伤口只会灼热，刺痛或是麻木。

       一个将死之人，依旧睁着双眼，仍在努力呼吸，但刀刃带来的那股内陷力正蚕食他的一切感觉和记忆，从胸腔开始直到呼吸停息。他体内所有的愤怒和焦躁都沿着手臂向原祖刃倾泻，最后只剩一股平静。他低头看向自己的胸膛，看着血液因刀刃拔出而喷溅出来。

       Dean甚至在那一刻忘记了自己的名字。

       这股平静让他感受不到任何疼痛。他垂下了右手，原祖刃跌落在地上。这时Sam的声音终于传进他的耳朵。

       他费力地眨了几下眼，向着声源望去，像要把最后一刻的影像固定在瞳孔之中。

       “Sam。”

       平静最终又包围了他。Dean倒在了肮脏、坚硬的水泥地上，左脸沾满了灰尘。

       Sam跑了过来扶起了Dean。在他触碰Dean的那一刻，那片平静又远离了Dean。

       Dean不得不睁开了双眼。他的太阳穴剧跳起来，已经远去的撕裂感开始回归到心脏。就连血印的灼烧感又开始从上臂一直蔓延到心脏，爬到他的眼睛。每次Dean触碰Sam，每次Dean看向Sam，这种痛就更剧烈一分。

       他似乎看到那个通道口瞬间收窄了，而倾倒中的三十五年记忆全部堵塞在那个狭窄的瓶颈里。就在Sam拿手帕按住他的伤口，扶着他走动，在他耳边呼唤他名字的时候，那些记忆正无序地散开，又重新在他脑袋里膨胀着。

        “我为我们骄傲。”Dean最后一次触碰Sam的脸，最后一次感受着对方按在自己心脏上的力度和温度，终于回到那片平静之中。

       他无力地倒在Sam的身上，而通道口也因他的死亡而再次打开。

 

    _[Transmitting…]_

_ >> > > > > > >_

_[Succeed]_

      

       他到达了天堂。

       这次他依旧在英帕拉的驾驶位中醒来，那台年老的收音机甚至播放着那首《敲响天堂之门》，唤醒Dean的那一小节跟上次分秒不差。这部黑色的老爷车停在柏油公路旁，而车外正打着响雷，下着小雨，身处一片漆黑之中。如果说这次有什么不同的话，那就是Dean不会，也不希望在宇宙之轴的任何一处找到Sam。

       Dean打开车门，并未发现这条路与之前的差别。天堂外界与内部的纷争、天堂之门的关闭似乎没有影响到这里的一切运作，这里依旧平静和安宁。

       他不明白他是怎样来到天堂的，除非这里有个后门。现在他只希望那堆天堂旧规则还行得通，因为他打算沿着宇宙之轴开下去，让鬼聪明的Ash把他捡到酒吧——拥有一个GEEK队友实在太重要了。

       在上一次的天堂之旅中， Ash对他说过，他和Sam两人曾多次往返天堂和人间。而每次离开天堂后，他们所有关于天堂的记忆都被强制清空。

       “格式化后好歹找到些残留信息，见鬼，你们的硬件都被砸啦。”Ash一边倒着酒一边说，“上帝哟，砸成了量子级别。”

       “不过我们会很快见面啦。”在Dean临走前，Ash说。

       不知道这四年时间算不算快，现在的Dean可是有非常多的问题要问他的老熟人。

 

       * *

       

       天堂的确出了问题。

       头顶的星轨已经划出半圆，Dean却未在沿路看见自己的任何记忆或是遇到任何阻碍。公路蜿蜒向前没有终点，而星月依旧运转，梵高的窥天技巧终于在天堂新客的眼中重现。

       无论Dean怎样加速行驶，公路上的景物还是惊人地相同:方向如一的车外雨滴，高度分毫不差的行道树，朦胧灰暗的边缘地带。这套由上帝启动的记忆模拟游戏回到了研发阶段，现在只剩低级的配置场景。

       让人唯一慰藉的是，前方的道路一直在变化，像一个π那样没有重复。倒后镜中的道路甚至在自动消失，似乎有一股无形的力量追逐着Dean。

       前面的路似乎更黑了。只能驱车向前的Dean不自觉抚了抚手臂，却发现该隐血印的地方正以一种奇怪的方式博动着。它没有发热也没有发亮，倒是像秒针走动的声音。

       Dean还没来得及感受，号称"充满美好回忆"的天堂倒马上给他开了一个玩笑。他的Impala在一段爬坡的路上熄了火，单手抓盘的他无意识地把盘向下拽去，而等他双手都固定住方向盘位置时，整架车子已经向后滑去——那个可怕的坡度几乎跟旧金山的那条巨坡一模一样。Dean试着踩刹车，他试着拉手刹，但一切毫无作用。

       在获知车上部件几近失效的瞬间，汽车又再次恢复正常，速度仪指针更一路向右方扫去。整部Impala开始以更大的速度向下滑去，再这样下去，他和他的女孩就要做向后反转运动了。

       Dean没有浪费时间，马上将方向盘打左，于是他的脸和肩膀都几乎贴到了玻璃窗上。这种行为可能更冒险、也更容易翻车——但是，谁会在天堂里再次死去？这实在值得一试。Impala车尾大半的重物估计已倾侧到左方，在不规则的下坠路线上不断发出声响，之后更多次想在大坡的减速路段冲出车盖。Impala右侧车轮几近离地，整辆车开始向左倾侧——车身的全部重量就在左侧两个轮子之间来回抵押。

       最终，这种刺激、颠簸的倒车行为走到了尽头。Impala跌出了公路护栏，在草地上留下一段不长的轮胎印记，最后因触及灰暗的路边地带而剧烈地停了下来，整辆车卡在不知名的地方。Dean发现自己在凹陷的前后卡座中间动弹不得，而最神奇的是，他的身体各处并未流血，也感受不到任何疼痛。他算是赌赢了，但他依旧昏了过去。

       Dean醒来的时候，他发现方向盘上有一滩干涸的红色液体，而天空居然白得发亮了。原本挤压他的位置恢复了原状，而他依旧坐在驾驶位上。他扭头看向后方，Impala的后卡座淹没在一片黑暗中，即使打开电筒也无法看清。天空的白光自动避开了这个地方。

       Dean张开手掌探进黑暗之中，冰冷、坚硬、光滑的触感回应了他。

       他甚至也没办法打开驾驶室的门，因为门的后部分位置已经被那片黑暗所吞噬，正好顶着打开车门的方向。他又不敢过于用力——现在整辆车依旧处于后倾状态，也许稍有不甚，他和整辆车就会滑进那片黑暗地带。他只好挪着屁股爬到副驾驶室，艰难地顶着屡次合上的车门。

       “真见鬼了……”Dean猫着身子从车子与路面的缝隙中跳了出来，站起来的时候还险些摔倒。

       等他站稳的时候，他心里已经被各种词语填满了，脑内甚至可以编一首rap版的歌曲。

       他的爱车已被公路的边缘地带整齐地分割开，那条分割直线从驾驶位窗台的凹槽处开始，到后卡座右方窗户中轴线结束。整部Impala似乎被它由上至下拦腰截断，而被截断那部分就像埋在灰黑的混凝土里！那片灰黑色就像一堵奇怪的墙，在公路两旁延伸不断。它们很高，一直到达天的尽头;光没进入，也没透出。

       Dean试着朝着那面“墙”扔进几只石块，石块没有反弹出来，也没有落地的回声。但Dean依旧没办法走进去。

       Ash Ash Ash! Dean真的希望他能马上出现，这家伙一定能对付这种天使把戏。

       他不知道怎么才能联系上Ash，以便他知道自己目前的处境——Ash之前是通过筛选以诺语信息来得知他的状况。而现在，天堂已经没有任何天使，再也没有任何以诺语，Ash引以为豪的技术也许派不上用场。

       也许发以诺语的信号会管用？但Dean想不起这种古老语言的任何一个词。他尽力回忆起Castiel的话，却发现他从来没在自己跟前说过真正的以诺语。也许那些掉毛的翅膀说过不少尖锐的超频音，也许那些就是以诺语，可他一点都没听懂。老天，掌握一门语言是多么重要，否则连死了也不得安宁。

       他身上唯一的以诺语在他的骨头里，而那张X光片早扔了。他就只记得上面的某些三角形和圆形符号，可他不会发音也无法弄懂它们的意思。

       他勉强记得X光片上的几个符号：欧姆、V加鱼钩、翻转的C、根号、鱼钩、手写E……就这样，Dean挪着屁股爬回车里，打开电台，用摩斯密码描述出这些（印象中）以诺语的形状。

就连Dean也觉得这种发送信号的信息荒唐极了，不过他相信Ash会足够聪明。

       另一边，Ash那台沉寂已久的电脑突然发出尖叫，开始杂乱无章地弹出奇怪的字母。天哪！他真是太想念这种感觉了。自从某天开始，天使的声音就消失匿迹，他还特意跑到爱因斯坦那里讨论这个问题。不知道是不是Ash的错觉，爱因斯坦似乎对这个现象感到有点满意。

       “上帝不掷骰子，上帝也许掷骰子。”他说了一句匪夷所思的话，之后便回去拉小提琴了。

       Ash盯着屏幕，有点痛心地想，这究竟是一只什么样的天使，还是说这是一个怎样的以诺语初学者，竟然极富创造力地描述字母的形状！这种表达方法真是前所未见。Ash把身倚在酒吧桌旁，艰难地看着电脑痛苦地吐字。

        “A、D、N、E。”Dean的猎人直觉再次发挥作用，他绞尽脑汁描绘的最后四个以诺字母，居然是自己的名字。

       Ash突然明白了，开始大叫起来：“Deannnnnnn！你真是一个聪明的傻子！”他一拍桌子，坐到电脑旁，开始噼里啪啦地敲击键盘。在满意敲下回车键后，他呷了一口酒。

       “哦，你居然记住欧姆这个物理单位，不简单啊Dean！”Ash的声音从电台里忽大忽小地冒出来。

       Dean显然没料到这个回音，惊吓地在前座里翻了个身，他怀疑汽车就要继续下滑了，“混蛋，听到你的声音太高兴了兄弟！”他大叫，“我困在这死地方不知道多久了！”

       “你别急，听到你的声音就能定位了。”Ash挠了挠头，“对了，我感觉你应该知道这是怎么回事——天使的声音就像突然消失了一样，我每天都无聊得发霉了。但就从接收到你的信息开始，我好像又能听到它们的叫声了。”

       “太复杂了。”Dean说，“你把我从这鬼地方救出去，我可以跟你说。”

       “有个严重的问题。”电台里Ash的声音发出了杂音，“我知道你的位置，但那里没有一个现成的出口。你大概在中轴线的某个位置，但那条路很会伪装，而我这里的信息太不齐全……”

       “我刚从一条长坡上摔下来。”Dean翻了个白眼。

       “听着耳熟，给我多些信息。”Ash大笑，“我好想看一下那场景，壮——观。”

       “像旧金山那条……你坐在我旁边的话，我不介意让你观看的。一起摔车更棒了，只要这辆车不是我的Impala！”

       Ash咳嗽了几声以作掩饰。“中轴线的道路设计者大概很懒，他只是把全世界现有的道路打了个包，但那种排列组合的效果已经足够应付人类了……好了。”Ash停顿了一下，“你得爬回坡顶，那里有个隐藏入口……”

       “Ash，我几乎摔到了坡底！我的车子不能动！你知道那坡有多长！”

       “对不起我不知道状况，兄弟。好吧，坡底的突破口难一些。”Ash叹了口气，“你在坡底等我一下，到时候你会看到我的指示。你得一个人自己过来，那个地方不允许我这边过去。”

       "可以，因为我也不想看到内裤超人。"

       Dean刚走到坡底，就听到一个巨大而熟悉的回响。“有没有发现什么特别的东西了，现在？”那是Ash的声音。

       Dean在原地绕了一圈，终于发现远处的鬼东西正闪闪发亮——一块等身大的电脑屏幕，上面布满了以诺语的声波图像，右下角是Ash的公鸡头。“看到我了吧。”屏幕里的他打了个招呼，Dean弯下腰才看到那小块图像。

       头顶的日光愈来愈猛烈，Dean不得不眯起眼睛。"看到，我该怎么走？"他用大拇指指着后方，左手倒叉在腰上，"没看到任何门。"

       "你走到旁边的草地去，地面有扇门，在接近黑色地带的地方。你需要掀开草皮——放心，肉眼绝对能辨认出来。但——很怪，这门没有把手。"

       “我该怎么进去？”Dean觉得奇怪，“门上没有把手？”

       “在心里喊一个合适的单词就能开门，但——答案是什么我不知道哦。祝你好运啦。”Ash的影像消掉了。

       "嘿！等等！问题总有个方向！"

       "不..."Ash的影像模糊起来，"这里的某样东西干扰我们的通信...我...没办法..."

       Dean苦恼地踢了下炙热的地面，"妈的！"

       他的确没有花费多大功夫便找到那扇门，但它也的确没有把手——Dean大力地踩了它好几回，它没有任何反应。

       "混球！"

       "第一个字母，狡猾又冷血;第二个字母，是爱的开端也是终结;第三个字母，是人类一种不寻常的性交方式。"奇怪的声音从门下传出，有种走调的感觉，"Dean,你不是要提示吗？"

       "你是谁...？"此时Dean跪在铁门之上，手掌撑着门的边缘。"我不知道你说什么，要是你想用谜语击倒我，我得恭喜你了。我会日夜不停地诅咒你这只落单的翅膀，直至你厌烦并打开大门为止。"

       "不要对自己的脑袋那么没信心嘛？这三个字母组成你生命中最重要的一个词......"

       “Sam。”Dean只是这样轻声说出来，两扇门便向内陷去。他觉得自己要头部着陆了。在经历一阵白盲状态后，Dean总算搞清自己在哪里了——他站在酒吧中央，可怜的Ash正坐在半个被毁的酒吧里，兴奋地摆弄他的电脑。此前的一问一答早被他完全忘记。

       “这怎么回事？”Dean指指周围。

       “天堂的地震，很惊讶对吧。”Ash头也不抬，"来给我说下你到底发生了什么事？整整五个小时了。"

       此时，Ash的电脑接受了一条新的以诺语信息。

       "Dean Winchester,欢迎来到天堂。"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean的回忆，里面有母亲……

      * *

 

      "可这不符合逻辑，"Ash双手抓着屏幕怪叫着，"你刚才不是说天使全掉到地上？那这条‘Dean Winchester欢迎你’的信息是怎么回事？你之前有发过这样的信息吗？"

      "不，我能碰巧发出那几个字母已经是我运气的巅峰。"Dean拉开凳子坐了下来，"我想知道这条信息的出处。"

      "没办法查到，抱歉。"Ash盯着屏幕，"这不是天使发出的信息，更类似一种强大的系统。我的电脑能分辨出两种发出方:人类和天使，但对这个没有任何反应。"

      "这里不可能有天使的存在，"Dean望着半边毁掉的酒吧桌，"上帝书记员打开了天堂大门，所有天使全部坠落人间。"

      "看来前阵子的持续地震就是这个原因了......"Ash说，"我的酒吧就从那时起毁了大半。你知道我一直觉得这地方很奇怪..."

      "这里一直很奇怪，Ash。"

      "呸！别打断我的思路！"技术宅用手在空中扇了一下，无视Dean的"超娘"嘲笑反应，继续说道——

      "你看嘛，天堂就像一部记忆读取装置，不过提取记忆的方式和记忆排序方式都是多样的......"

      "噢Ash,求你说人话了。"

      "好...好。"他鄙视地看了Dean一眼，"天堂能让人们看到心底最美好的画面，每次人们感受这个过程是不是像读取记忆？这些画面的内容是固定的。比如说，有人最美好的回忆是吃火鸡，那他第一次吃火鸡之后，按道理来说，第二次再次享受这份记忆的时候他应该还能吃火鸡。因为每一次都相当于记忆的重启，吃剩骨头的火鸡也会恢复成原本的模样。"

      "你的酒吧就是这只火鸡。"

      "没—错—！"Ash打了个响指，"你知道我爱钻研的心在死后还跳着，所以我干了不少破坏性实验！我把这房间拆过好多次，但马上都恢复如新。"

      "你源源不断的啤酒也是一个很好的证明。"

      "但之前毁坏的部分完全没有修复过！但神奇的是，我与你取得联系后，这里的房间却开始自动修复起来..."

      Dean目光环绕酒吧四周，他到达时看到的剥落墙体已经完整地回到原有的位置上，酒吧台断裂的木板和云石也被光滑的桌面所取代。

      他的目光随即移动到酒吧一端的时钟上，那里的指针正在不断向前。"所以，没开玩笑？"Dean走到时钟下面，"天堂有时间？那有时差吗？"

      "这个时钟跟着的是地球时间，你消耗的五小时就这么计算出来的。应该这样说，这是’Ash的时刻记’，反应的是我内心的时间。"

      "所以事实上，天堂没有自己的时刻表。"

      "或者掌握在天使的脑袋里——他们自带的。"Ash打了个大大的哈欠，"哥们儿，我累死了，我要去睡觉了！你赶快回到你的小天地吧，有什么明天再说——Ash的明天！"

      "睡觉也是你美好回忆之一？"Dean被Ash推向门口，塞进打开的门里。

      "是全人类的美好回忆！除了搞研究时的爱迪生。"

      Dean回到了熟悉的房间。

      他的视野突然变得很奇怪，头顶的天花板亮得发光，房间特别宽敞和高大。他低头看见自己细细的双腿和小小的手掌。

      "Dean,准备拍照了！你穿好衣服了吗？"Mary站在门外，冲着他微笑。

      他惊讶地抬起了眉毛。

      "已经准备好了妈咪！"Dean回答着，发现自己的声音也变回了童声。他从床边跳起来，扑向了Mary，用短短的手臂紧紧围住她的大腿。

      Mary柔软温暖的手摸了摸他的头和侧脸，这时，襁褓里皱巴巴的小老人倒是不争气的哭了。

      "Sammy不要哭！"Dean掂高脚尖，一边用手紧抓住母亲的长裙，想要把头拼命伸高一点，"妈咪，他为什么要哭？"

      "可能太高兴了。"Mary摇摇婴儿，又哼了几句，小家伙又静下来了。

      "妈咪，等下拍照的时候，我能不能抱着爱哭的Sammy？"

      "Dean,把’爱哭的’删掉吧，你小时候也一样爱哭呢。"Mary下楼梯的时候刮了刮他的鼻子，Dean甩甩头挣脱了。

      John正站在楼梯旁，脸上是日后难以看到的笑容。他拍拍Dean的头顶，之后带他走到一旁。

      Dean跟着父亲站在沙发旁，眼睛却盯着Mary。他看着她把Sammy放在婴儿篮里，又细细整理婴儿的衣服。他可以看到Sam嘴唇泛着亮光，双腿努力向外蹬着。

      "好啦，先跟哥哥Dean拍照，你要乖乖的。"

      这时Dean已经走近了Mary,正好奇地看着他的弟弟。Sam把头转过去，圆滚滚的大眼盯着他，一动不动，简直是一只小雪鸮。

      "噢亲爱的，"Mary亲亲Dean的额头，"先坐在沙发上吧。"她把Dean从腋下托起，稳稳地放在自己身前，把他抱在怀里。

      母亲柔软的金发垂在他脸旁，Dean终于没忍住婴儿时期的习惯，伸手就探进去，缠住头发的根部又反方向松开。母亲的体温从后背和肩膀各处传来，Dean又抓紧了Mary抱在他胸前的双手，让这股暖流更多地包围自己。

      "来，Dean，跟妈妈对着镜头笑——"

      Mary贴紧了大儿子的脸颊，两人笑容灿烂夺目——没有任何时刻比现在更加虚幻，更加真实。身处天堂的Dean无法不喜欢这里，无法不喜欢这个回忆。

      闪光灯过后，John露出了笑容，"来跟Sammy照一张？"

      "好！"年幼的Dean马上答应了。他觉得真奇怪，明明前一刻还不怎么喜欢那家伙，怎么就马上答应了呢。

      于是Dean就坐在拍照的那张沙发里，看着Mary走到婴儿车把Sam抱起，然后稳稳地放在他怀里。他几乎是下意识地——提早举起拥抱的双手来迎接他的弟弟。

      这是Dean身平第一次感受到Sam在手上的分量，也是Dean死后的第一次。他正经历着一种双重的体验，他既有年幼时的天真和平和，亦有成年后的复杂和混乱。他在旁观者与当事者的视觉来回切换，感受着四岁的心情，却以三十五岁的灵魂指挥着这副身体。

      离开了母亲怀抱的Sam开始乱腾起来，他开始把手指逐根塞到嘴里，眼珠则随着Mary身影四处转动。Dean有点害怕抱不住他，于是用双腿夹紧了小家伙的屁股，双手从身后围住了他。

      "Sammy，别乱动！听哥哥的话。"Dean一边说一边把Sam拉向自己。

      那只小怪兽倒是咯咯地笑了，沾过口水的两只小手从嘴里拔出来，开始在空中挥舞，还高兴地喷了一些口水存货。但Dean还是紧紧地抱着他。

      闪光灯还没亮起，他手上Sam的重量却在逐渐消失，而周围也只剩家具的影子。下一刻，他已经回到三十五岁的身体里，站在基地房间的床边，手中拿着他和母亲合照的相片。

      Dean转出走廊，发现Sam的房门依旧紧闭；大厅的灯没有打开，唯一稍亮的地方是实验室窗外的深蓝。他返回走廊，Sam的房门已经打开，但里面空无一人。他在房门前稍停脚步，又回到了房间。

      他希望天堂的确能给他一个无梦而安稳的睡眠。没有超自然生物，没有亲人的死亡，没有需要时刻警惕的因素。只有普通的睡眠。

      "晚安，Dean。"他对自己说。

      他闭上了双眼，就像平常一样。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean的回忆。

      [System Activated]

      20%▌

      [Waiting…]

 

 

      “我一点都不冷了！”Dean孩子气地说，那张毯子正向着他那边倾斜，“把毯子拿回去盖！”

      “不行！”Sam不等毯子盖在他身上，已经把半个身子探进了睡袋，大声怪叫着，“Dean，你的脚就像一块冰！”Dean顿时看到自己被紧握的脚踝冒出了白色的烟雾。这一定是错觉。

      整个帐篷似乎晃了一晃，就连外面的风雪声也停了好一会。这小混蛋吼得他都晕了，他刚才是怎么拼命把他从雪地里背回来的。Dean拼命舞动着那只阿喀琉斯之踵，想要挣脱Sam手指的枷锁，他的另一只脚甚至都要踢到他弟的下身了。“小混蛋，你再不从睡袋里出来，你会闷死的！”

      “别踢我。”Sam显然坐了起来，睡袋的被子被他的头撑了起来。他扯着Dean的两条腿往下拉，Dean整个身子滑到睡袋的深处，“好好盖住肩膀，别着凉。”

      Dean显然没料到他弟要做什么。他弟把他的脚底紧贴自己的小腹，掌心覆在他的脚背上，用自己的体温融化他的冰冷。Dean想起了很久以前，每当Sam因为脚底冰冷而无法入睡时，Dean就会搓着他的小脚，贴在自己温暖的肚皮上，直到弟弟熟睡。所以Dean现在再也不挣扎了。

      “关灯吧，Dean。”Sam搓着他渐渐回暖的脚，“闭上眼睛好好睡觉。”

      Dean没有拒绝Sam的要求，他关上了灯，闭上了双眼。

      他没法那么快睡着，尤其是在他主动吻了Sam之后，但是脚底柔软、温暖的触感让他无法控制住沉重的眼皮。Sam总是能让他安心。在迷糊之中，他听到窸窸窣窣的声音。他感觉Sam轻轻地放下了他的双脚，把他的裤子拉到脚踝位置，摆好他双腿的位置，这才开始爬出睡袋。地垫因为Sam的重量而不时凹陷下去。

      他捕捉到一股湿润的气体，它向着他的脸喷去，轻柔而富有规律。他知道Sam正撑在他的上方，看着他，想要触摸他。

      “好好睡觉。”他用双手拍拍他的脸，又揉乱了对方的头发。“睡——哈，觉，乖。”

      Sam侧了侧头，追随着Dean的手啄着他哥的掌心，像只缠人的小狗，“等你睡了我再睡。”

      “说谎。”Dean在黑暗中睁开了双眼，双腿绕住了Sam的腰，开始把他的裤子拽下去，“忍了这么久，我真担心你以后都不能——跳—舞—了。”

      “Dean！”Sam的声音颤抖了一下，Dean怀疑他的脸已经发红了，“我只是怕你太累，太冷。”

      “好啦。”Dean绕住Sam的后颈，“我……”Sam的手从Dean的腹股沟滑了进去，把Dean的话塞到喉咙里。

      Sam又消失在睡袋深处。他把Dean的内裤褪到脚踝，轻轻分开他的双腿，在他的阴丨茎根部印下长久的一吻。他的嘴唇湿润而温暖，在它与Dean接触时，Dean竭力控制自己不去想象它的形状，它的颜色。他知道Sam会用嘴唇包裹住他，让他在Sam的嘴里高潮，释放出压抑的欲望。

      "我以前，"Sam含糊地说着，热气喷在Dean的耻毛上，"会想着你自慰。一遍一遍地想象现在这种情景，或是更多。"

      "天哪Sammy，"Dean倒吸一口气，"我以为只是我......"

      "我想过要变成一条蛇钻进你的胯下，"Sam的双手托起Dean的臀部，不断揉着，"缠着你的阴丨茎，用信子舔着你的铃口，尾部刺进你的后穴里。"

      黑暗中的声音成功让Dean半勃了。他的后脑深深陷在枕头中，张口喘着气，想象着Sam的表情，想象着Sam眼中的自己。他从来没想过Sam是这样想要他，热切，焦灼，又害怕被对方发现。就像他对Sam的感情一样。

      "别说了。"Dean的嗓音嘶哑着，"你不会想听我的。"

      "我想听。 "Sam沿着他的阴丨茎的轮廓上下吻着，用舌头不断舔舐着渗出的前液。Dean的抽痛感更加厉害了。

      "我当初做经理的时候是想让你......"

      “继续。”Sam用力吸了Dean一下。

      “Sammy！”Dean惊叫着，阴丨茎毫无顾忌地弹到Sam的额头上，与Sam的头发纠缠起来。

      "想......嗯觉得你的身体很棒，想把你叫到我房间里来一发。"

      "为什么当时不干？"Sam拨开有些湿腻的头发。

      "房间里有摄像头。"Dean喘着气，"而且我认为我只是一时的冲动。"

      下一秒，Sam的嘴就从Dean的阴丨茎头部滑了下去，湿滑的口腔一直包裹到他的阴囊。Sam的口腔柔软，温热，喉咙中摇晃的吊钟不时触碰着Dean的阴丨茎。

      Dean高潮来得比Sam想象得快，他感觉Dean环住他后颈的力突然大了起来，脚趾也无意识地蜷曲起来，想要紧抓住他后肩的皮肤。他的手开始胡乱扯着Sam的头发。

      “天,Sammy……”他乱语着，热流从阴丨茎直冲到他的头顶，直泄到脚趾末端，眼前一片白光。

      海洋。

      Sam。

      急湍。

      Sam。

      月亮，狼吼，亡灵，坟墓，镜子，公路，乡村。

      Sam。

      Sam。

      Dean沉溺在温暖的沼泽，失去了形体，与Sam融合在一起。

 

      两人均在陌生的地方醒来。

      但无论是Sam的床，还是Dean的床，都只剩一人。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是故事首章的完结。
> 
> 个人有点完美主义，文总是一遍遍地翻来覆去。虽然更新龟速，但里面每个情节，每个故事都是我用心经营出来的。感谢看到最后的读者。
> 
> 特别感谢明月XD
> 
> 本章可看作《海中之城》的番外。


End file.
